Race to the Finish?
by Sheldon6
Summary: Dean and Sam are brothers and Castiel their very close friend. They would never let anything come between them, especially some crush. But what if its a crush amongst friends? What if the crush is on a certain angel and two brothers are left to battle out who will be victorious and steal the certain angels heart? But what about the angels feelings? What if he doesnt want to choose?
1. Anger

**Warning!** This story will have some inappropriate stuff. Which includes slash in the future and prophanity. If this offends you do not proceed to read. Other than that carry on.

**Pairings:** DeanxCastielxSam, yes I like that

**Authors note:** So this is my first Supernatural fiction and it came to me as a thought. There are a lot of fics out there, but not many three-way ones, so I am going to add to that hopeful amount. Sorry if I get anything wrong because I get in my moods where I become obsessed with something and dominate it in a small amount of time before I start fictioning it. I just started at the beginning of last month to watch Supernatural, because my friends kept bugging me about it and wow. I finished all the seasons 1-7 that same month, because I loved it that much. I neglected my other stories to start this one instead, because I love Dean, Castiel and Sam that much! Anyways enough about me, enjoy! :3

* * *

The Winchester brothers creped along the faded and stained walls of the rundown warehouse. The hallway they traveled down was dark and moist. They moved along carefully alert of their slippery surroundings.

They had beaten some info out of a demon they had captured, thanks to Castiel and had managed to get a location to where Crowley would be making a deal with some two faced Hunters. Dean held his gun tightly in his hand as he peered over an entrance to an empty room as Sam did the same to one opposite him. Once cleared, they looked to one another and continued on stealthily through the corridors of the base.

The brothers eventually reached two dark stained white double doors that lead into what they assumed was Crowley's current hole to hide in. The elder Winchester looked towards his brother issuing a reassuring nod, receiving one in return at the ready. They kicked the doors open and looked to the middle of the large clearing to find nothing. Both mechanically pointed their guns around scoping the rest of the room; one going left the other right, eventually meeting in the middle again.

At the sight of one another they lowered their guns, Sam huffing out a sigh shrugging, as Dean rolled his eyes with his body, scuffing a hand at his jaw in frustration.

"Maybe the demon lied?" Sam offered trying to explain to his erupting brother why they were misled.

"Lied, Sammy? Ya think the demon lied to us?" Dean sarcastically laughed as he turned around throwing his arms out to the sides, "Of course he did Sammy! He's. A. Demon! Imagine what Crowley would have done to him if he didn't? I knew I should've ganked that son of a—"

"I know. I know, Dean. It's just that—don't you think it's a little odd that he would lie to us? I mean so far no demon has lied to us when they've been caught and—tortured by us. So why now? Why lead us to this abandon . . . _Angel Food Ministry?_" Sam says tilting his head slightly, smirking at the sign in the large dark room.

His brother walked up next to him giving an equally confused stare at the sign on the wall.

"The hell is an Angel Food Ministry?" He says staring at the picture of an angel blowing a trumpet.

"Dunno. . . Dean?"

"Yeah" The elder Winchester asks looking up towards his brother, blue steel taking over his facial expression.

The larger man continues to squint at the picture, "Where's Castiel?" He adds as an afterthought.

Dean's eyes leave his brothers face as he looks around the room considering what his brother just asked him.

"I don't know. He said he would meet us here. Probably caught up doin' angel stuff." He says leaning back as if offended by his brother's question.

"I don't know, Dean this seems a little unlike, Cas. He usually doesn't break a promise." Sam says finally turning to face his brother a worried look overcoming his face.

"He didn't promise anything though. So don't worry about it." Sam's older brother says with a sarcastic grin on his face as he turns to head out the door.

Sam lets out a grunt of unhappiness to let his brother know that they were not done with the subject, but simply dropping it for the moment.

* * *

As Sam rounded the corner he heard his brother yell out in agony. His automatic instinct kicked in and he ran to where he heard his brothers pained yell. When he arrived to the origin of the sound he abruptly stopped to find his brother thrown across the hood of his car, shoulders shaking. Sam looked at his brother in fear as he cleared the rest of the distance between them and reached out a hand to grab his fallen blood. When he heard another sound leave his mouth he stopped and pulled his hand back a scowl surfacing on his face.

"No baby, no. It's my fault. I left you unguarded and in enemy territory! They'll regret doin' this to you!" His brother sobbed rubbing the hood of his beloved car.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in mock frustration at the sight he saw before him. Here he was all worried half to death that something happened to Dean and all it was was his stupid impala. He sighed as he grabbed his brother from the waist and hoisted him off the car, struggling as he received an elbow to the chest accompanied by some yelling.

"Let me go! I need to comfort her in her time of pain! I swear I'll kill you too Sammy if you don't let me go!" He yelled kicking his brother in the shins.

At that the taller let go, watching his elder dust himself off. His eyes lingered to the damage done to the car and widen slightly at what he saw.

The car's windshield was bust open with two other windows, there were scrapings all along the sides and a missing side mirror. But what really caught his eye was the message left on the hood. He nudged Dean as he walked closer to read the scratchy words in the dim light from the warehouse. His eyes shot open as he read halfway through the message and he looked towards his equally stunned sibling.

"Those motherfucker are definitely going to pay!" Dean said with so much rage, that Sam actually agreed with him on something.

The hood of the banged up '67 Impala screamed:

_Was this dump not enough of a clue for you hairy apes? Where's that nice little angel friend of yours? You don't know? Don't worry I'm keeping him plenty of company. If you ever want to see his lovely little face again, I'd advise you start looking, fast, because I don't think he might make it another hour. Tootles. _

_Love Crowley_

* * *

Oh my gosh! I have never known how to do those lines in the stories and I just found out how! Thank you bob, that just made my week! Anywho, will update soon hopefully, if I still have the passion to then. See you all soon!


	2. Mistakes

Thanks to all that followed and favorite the story so quickly. I did not expect that right away, and that's why I tried my hardest to update another chapter this week and for the new episode of Supernatural that is coming out tonight! Yay! Enjoy!

**Warning** sadness will come to those who enjoy seeing Castiel in a well state of being. :c -

* * *

"Dean will you at least slow down so we can think about this, before we make any rash decisions? I mean for all we know Crowley could just be messing with us and Cas really is somewhere caught up on some angel business. It's happened before." Sam said as he sped through the motel doorway, slamming the door shut after him. He tried frantically to catch up with his fuming brother.

Said brother threw his duffel on his bed and stood with his back turned towards the other man in the room. His chin rested against his chest as he heaved out a sigh of frustration from his worry for the missing angel. Dean rubbed a hand over his face recalling his last conversation with the angel . . . it hadn't ended well and he didn't want that to be his possible last words to him.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pulled him out of the trance he hadn't realized he'd fallen into.

The elder Winchester could feel the burning sensation radiating off his back from his brothers un doubtable puppy eyes. He exhaled another time through his nose as he opened his eyes, turning around to face the inevitable.

"Alright, let's go. Let's get it all out while we're here." Dean smirked holding his hands out to the side looking his brother straight in the eyes.

* * *

"So I'm gonna call Bobby up and ask him what he thinks we should do about this." Sam said as he sat down at the small table propping his laptop open, while dialing Bobby on his phone.

"Alright, well I'm goin' out. You want something?" The elder asked already halfway out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked confusion written on his face almost ready to jump out of his chair.

"Dude, I already said I'm going out."

"To do what?"

Dean squinted his eyes at him in obvious confusion, his eyes darting from here to there.

"To go get— some pie." Dean lied.

Sam gave his older brother a hard stare, not convinced "Where are you going for real, Dean? I don't want you to do something stupid."

"Geez, I'm just gonna go get some pi—"

"_Dean_" Sam warned as he saw that his brother averted his eyes from his glare.

The other huffed out about the hundredth sigh that day as he slumped his shoulders in mock defeat.

"And to clear my head on some things."

Sam's gaze softened at his brothers' words and shook his head in understanding as he watched his brother high-tail it out of the room and away from the awkward feeling he was getting from this scenario.

* * *

Dean drove down the highway as fast as he could, blinking at the slight sting he felt in his eyes. His thoughts back to the fight he had with Castiel before he went M.I.A.

"_Dean, please. I know that your faith in me has decreased significantly since I betrayed your trust last, but you must believe me when I tell you this. I am not lying to you on Crowley's whereabouts." The angel stepped up closer to the hunter in order to get his attention, which was currently on the floor behind him._

_The elder Winchester shook his head and pursed his lips at what he was hearing. He could not believe that after Castiel had betrayed him and left him with a broken Sam, he was going to lie to him about this. It was enough and Dean knew what he had to do._

"_Cas, I really want to believe you, but I just cant. As hard as I've tried since I saw you last, it's just not gonna happen between you and me anymore. Just leave." The hunter said moving his gaze back down towards the ground next to the angel._

"_I understand, Dean. I truly am sorry that it had to be this way."_

_And with that a flutter of wings echoed through the motel room, for what Dean didn't know then, for the last possible time._

Dean rubbed a hand across his chin at the terrible gut wrenching feeling he got from what he now realized had gone terribly wrong during that fight.

He had been wrong.

He had been terribly wrong.

His mind kept replaying the look on Castiels face as he argued with Dean about his honesty of the information given to them.

Castiel _hadn't _been lying. It was just Dean's ignorant, stupid, stubborn head that blotted out his full examination of Castiels face. The face he knew too well to misinterpret any emotion conveyed from those blue eyes. Those innocent blue eyes.

The hunter realized then, the hurt that had been shown on those beautiful blue eyes. A betrayal that should never be projected off of them. Castiel wasn't lying and was only trying to help Dean out like he always has and Dean had misread that.

He looked forward at the road, squinting at a green sign so that could know where he was. But he found it difficult to understand the words as they shifted around seeming to dance around the box. He blinked once, twice thinking it was his lack of sleep, but swerved off the road to the shoulder as his head seemed to crack in half due to a deep, splintering headache that came upon him. He parked the impala and fell against the steering wheel grasping his head. The pain shot through his spine as he fell onto the seat in agony, taking in rigid breaths. A light flashed over his eyes and disappeared, only to reappear in full force this time. He heard an ear piercing sound that could only be explained as a scream. Then a voice called out to him.

Dean grabbed his head as he clenched his jaw tightly, curling into himself to ease the pain on his now scorching body. The voice rose in volume only to completely expel itself from the hunters mind, but not before leaving the image of a bloodied angel in the corner of a dark room surrounded by demons with cruel smiles on their faces. And when that lovely face rose from its resting position off the ground and to the hunter, did Dean's tears began to flow.

Those eyes that he so adored, looked up at him.

The expression beaten, broken and most of all, betrayed.

* * *

Okay, so I had to write this because I had to let my anger out somehow. Reason being that my mother made me miss the new episode tonight! But I guess I can just google it, right?

Anyways I'll try and update soon, cause I really do love this story so far and have great plans for it. TTYL!


	3. A New hope

So it turns out my teacher not only went to high school with Jared Padelecki, but middle school too! She'slegit, because she has the yearbooks and everything! I love the stories she tells about him, that aren't very nice, but still! We even asked if we could go with her to her high school reunion so we could meet him. :3

Anyways that really inspired me to write more. So enjoy.

**Warning!** Torture and inappropriate things headed your way! Watch out!

* * *

Sam came stumbling into the room a few minutes later confused at the broken mess his brother was in. He looked around closing the door softly behind him as he threw his bags on the table before coming to sit across his brother on his bed.

"Dean? What happened?"

When he received no answer in return he re-tried.

"Dean? Dude, you can tell me what happened, it's okay." The younger of the two placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to show some form of comfort. He really didn't like to see Dean in this state. Especially since it was a rarity to see him convey any sincere emotion at all, because he always played the tough guy with no time for wimpy emotions. Regardless , he could tell without a doubt, this was real.

"Did something happen while I was gone? I was only out a minute." What could possibly have occurred in that time? "Alright, I guess were just gonna have to schedule this ambush for another day, because we really aren't ready for that today." Sam said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice to lure his brother into the conversation.

"NO! We are going through with Crowley." The Winchester almost yelled getting up from the bedside to challenge his brother's proposal.

The tallers eyebrows raised at the sudden flurry of emotions from his recent zombie like companion.

"Ok, but why were you all down just a minute ago? What happened?"

"Nothin', I just was thinking too hard about something." The other grumbled out as he brushed passed his brother.

Sam scoffed out in disbelief as he rolled his eyes to face his brother.

"What about?" he pressed.

"Crowley." Dean gruffed out.

"You need to stop with this obsession to get back at him so badly. It's not doing you any good."

"Yeah, well what else am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down and take a breather. I mean, you're hardly sleeping, you're always out and your anger is out of control a lot of the time—most of the time. You're starting to scare me." Sam protested standing face to face with his brother.

Deans face looked back at Sam's for a moment with a hint of anger, and opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it again as he sighed. His gaze softened at his brothers words. He was right, his moods had been way off, his temper, shorter than usual and he really needed to get some sleep. The only problem was that every time he closed his eyes and began to drift, scenes and screams from the missing angel would take over and leave him angry and raw in the morning.

Dean was tired of it. He couldn't handle seeing Castiel that way anymore. It bothered him during the day and tortured him at night, seeing the face of his good friend broken. Those eyes begging for the pain to end, and that's all Dean wants to do, but the trail had gone cold.

* * *

Him and Sam haven't stopped looking though and its lead them to a little town in Idaho. They're staying in a small quant motel on the outskirts of town, that's_ very _out of the way.

The two had been following a demon that was rumored to have been a part of a group harboring rare creatures to see for a fair price. The "gallery" consisted of monsters that the hunters would usually hunt, except they put them in cages for the ones able, to see and mock them.

This was the closest lead they had to anything relating to Castiel's disappearance, and they would be damned to let it pass them up. All the brothers had to do was capture the demon or attend the zoo and get him there. Their best bet was to attend the freak show first and find their target and follow him from there until they were alone with him.

That _was_ their initial plan, but the only problem was the entrance fee.

"_How_ much?!" Dean almost went into cardiac arrest at the amount Sam told him.

"2.6 million" Sam sighed out again.

No way were they going to get in now.

"Well what now?" Dean asked pacing around the room, biting away at his nails absently.

Sam huffed out a breath shrugging his shoulders in defeat, leaning back against the rickety table chair.

The brothers stayed silent for a few minutes in thought, weighing their options. Dean fell back on his bed closing his eyes, screwing his face, obviously pondering something, anything to get his mind off another failure.

Sam, on the other hand looked to the window, watching as rain drops began to fall all over the parked cars. He couldn't help but wonder why it was that all of this had to happen to them. Why everything bad or negative had to come their way right when their worlds were just starting to make sense again. It was as if someone just hated them with a passion upstairs . . . Well, that probably included most of the population up there.

But still, what's so wrong with them having a chance at having a free life to do what they want, when they want, with no consequences? If everyone could do it, then why not them? Sometimes Sam just felt like stealing his brother and Castiel away from their problems and taking them to a small island somewhere in the Caribbean to enjoy the rest of their lives— together.

At that he swore he heard fluttering of wings and then this weight almost push at him. The presence of someone almost, of something, something _very_ powerful.

The realization of this hit his brother as well, because he heard soft shifting on the bed, indicating his arousal.

Sam turned his head to face the intruder.

The man in the middle of the room looked from one to the other, a blank expression on his face. And in his hands he held a manila envelope with very delicate writing on the front.

He looked back to his brother whose face held a look of disappointment. He knew exactly why he held that look of disappointment on his face. It was for the same reason why he felt his heart drop at the sight of the elder angel and not the other.

Dean was the first to break the silence with a confused look on his face.

"Balthazar? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too. I just came by to drop this off for you two. You're welcome by the way." The blonde haired angel walked up to Dean handing him the envelope.

The elder hunter accepted the package and looked down to it, his brow furrowing in confusion yet again. A moment later he looked up to the angel mouth hanging open, raising a questioning brow.

The angel just scoffed and rolled his eyes, raising his hands to his hips as he explained his true intentions to the hunters.

"I know what happened to Castiel, we all do. But that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to him. He's my brother and the pain he has been going through should never be done to anyone as kind as him. . . So here, I did my part. Now do yours." The angel explained indicating to the envelope he gave Dean.

Both brothers looked to each other, Dean shrugging and Sam facing Balthazar his brows coming together as he spoke. "What exactly is your part? And what's ours?"

"Well, if Dean would be so kind as to open the nice present I worked so hard to get, maybe then you would understand."

With that Dean ripped the envelope open to reveal two very lavish invitations. He looked to his brother as he opened one that read that the owner to the invitation was to attend a banquet that led to the grand revealing of the new arrival to the master collection. It had an address, time and everything they needed.

His eyes shot open as he looked to the angel who was messing with his nails uninterested in the world around him.

Sam came over quickly, grabbing an invitation and ending equally stunned.

"How did you get these?" The younger asked the nonchalant angel.

"Well money was of no issue, it was finding someone trustworthy enough to not give away who they were buying them for. But I was naturally able to pull it off." He stated proudly folding his arms over his chest.

"That's great Balthazar, but why are we only going? Wouldn't it be better if we all three went?" Dean asked rising to his feet.

"No you dumbass, if I went it would completely ruin our cover. Plus, the whole place is covered in angel ward off sigils. So, no go." He said with a cheeky grin.

"So I guess were flyin' solo on this one, Sammy." Dean said looking to his brother's frustrated face.

* * *

Yay!


	4. The Revealing

**Warning:** Torture, possible rape, and inappropriate stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the tv show Supernatural. That belongs to WB.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am seriously angry now and just had to do this. Thanks for the favs.

* * *

Castiel awoke with a start at the sound of a heavy door being slammed shut across the room he was now confined in. When had he fallen asleep?

Loud, confident footsteps made their way to where he currently was being held. His cell door was opened and those loud steps only became louder when they entered the small depressing holding area.

Soon his droopy head was being yanked up by an unforgiving force. He winced slightly at the strain from the unnatural position the demon held his already aching neck.

The hand in the dark locks only tightened with the seconds, and when the angel's eyes met with his torturers of the day, he almost shuddered with what he saw. From the look on this demons face he was indeed in for a treat this evening.

He just prayed that it would pass quickly.

That twisted face gave an even more gruesome smile when that heavy door opened slowly, followed by multiple other footsteps.

The hand in his hair suddenly whipped backwards dragging the angel forward unexpectedly face first into the ground; it didn't let up until he was being dragged across the cold cement floor. Castiel's hands drew up to the demons arm grasping tightly onto it in order to relieve some of the pain emitting off his scalp. His eyes rolled upwards to the ceiling, watching as hanging lights passed, blinding his swollen eyes.

When they stopped and the hand released his tender head, the other footsteps came closer. The light illuminating his being was blocked out by the group of black eyed monsters now encircling him, with equally devious smiles on their faces as the first.

Castiel laid his head back, shutting his eyes as a silent prayer wisped through his split bruised lips. This only brought more joy to the monstrous beings surrounding the fallen angel.

He heard the sound of familiar squeaky wheels outside the door become louder and louder as the cart full of horrendous tools and liquids were pushed down the hallway to his destination. When the heavy door opened again and those squeaky wheels where at full blast did Castiel's prayer raise in volume. It strengthened him for what he knew was to come.

He finished off his prayer with a long shuddering breathe.

He heard the scraping of a knife being sharpened, as a cold metal was clamped tightly around his neck. The rusted smell emitting off of the metal brought a pang to the side of his head. He gasped out as he was dragged across the floor again from the constricting collar around his neck and there was the clanking of a chain when something was hooked to the collar. Then with the click of a button he heard the rotation of gears as there was a tug on the metal on his sensitive flesh. He was unexpectedly being hoisted upwards by his neck; arms reaching upwards to grasp hold of the chain, but two sets of hands restrained them at his sides.

The gears clanked to a stop as he was standing erect, hovering above the ground only a few inches. He struggled to get his arms free, kicking a demon across the room and placing the palm of his free arm to the others forehead, ultimately eliminating him.

But before he could look towards the head demonic being, a scorching pain spread through his hip down to his leg. He groaned as his eyes whipped down to the center of the pulsating waves of pain. There holding him to the wall was a tainted blade, engraved deep in his pelvis. The demon smiled twisting the blade harshly as the angel groaned out desperately trying to contain himself.

The sound pleased the monster so much that he shuddered from some demented satisfaction at the angels cries. He drew the blade out leaning in close licking his lips as he whispered. "I just love the way you sound when I hurt you. This hotness just overwhelms me." He paused stabbing the weapon back into his abdomen earning another groan of pain from the holy being. The demon shivered letting out a shuttering moan into the disgusted angel's ear.

He continued this process for another minute until he left the blade in Castiel's shoulder, his body held just above the bloody floor below. He pressed his own body flush to the angels and roughly grabbed his thighs, squeezing tightly.

The demon buried his nose in the defenseless man's hair and dragged in a deep breath, exhaling in Castiel's ear. "Oh god. You smell better than you look." His molestation of the angel only brought out an even wilder side.

"I'm going to be the first person—no demon, to ever have had an angel, and I'm not going to be gentle. Oh no, I'm going to enjoy fucking you in two, see if heaven takes you back then!" He almost laughed against the Castiel's neck.

Castiel refused to give in to the demons taunts and simply looked away, a stern concentrative look in his eyes. He hardened his body, and prepared for the worst. His brow furrowed as the devil snaked a hand up behind him and beneath his trench, suit and shirt to place cold calloused hands on his back, raising his shirt up in the process. His eyes closed as the other hand, slid down his waistline and downward to his nether regions.

A loud slam was heard as that same heavy metal door was practically broken off its hinges. In the doorway came a man dressed in all black a smug look on his face.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you are doing with_ my_ ANGEL!" The man screamed at the demon still pressed against the chained man with a relieved look on his face.

The demon had no time to respond as he was instantly killed on the spot by the snap of a finger. Castiel released a shallow breath as his unlikely savior came to stand in front of him.

Crowley eyed him up and down, his lips forming a thin line in disapproval.

"I can't believe it, you just cannot count on anyone to do anything right nowadays." He said motioning with a hand for his other henchmen to come inside and collect the beaten angel.

He began walking away as he ordered "Clean'im up and bring him to my office. He has an important appointment tonight." And with that he exited the room.

Castiel slumped in the guard's arms as he was taken to another room.

* * *

"I freakin' hate dressin' up. I look like a sissy snob." Dean said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Come on Dean it's only for a few hours at most, and you can't go to something like this dressed the way we do." Sam retorted fixing his bow tie next to his brother.

"What's wrong with how we dress?" Dean asked astounded at his brother's hurtful words.

"Uh, well there's nothing wrong with it, it's just that it's not-appropriate for this kind of event." The younger of the two quickly answered looking to his brothers slightly offended face in the mirror.

With that Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head in understanding before pointing to the door indicating his leave to the car.

The other hunter just scoffed to his reflection in the mirror running his hands through his hair one last time before following out the motel door.

* * *

When they pulled up to the castle like house, the building appeared to be empty. The only indication that it was the correct address, were the valet that jumped up to their doors, opening them and waiting for the two to get out. This earned a shared glance from the two brothers in slight confusion.

Sam shrugged and exited the car as gracefully as he could. Dean on the other hand, stepped out eyeing the awaiting man and reared back slightly when the man dressed like a dancing monkey came up to him holding his hands out expectantly.

Dean shot his brother a questioning glance, receiving a stern look, head nod to the side and a hand motion indicating for him to give the keys to the awaiting man. The elder Winchesters eyes shot open at the proposition, shaking his head in disapproval. Sam rolled his eyes and rounded the hood, yanking the keys out of his brother's hands and into the valet's, smiling apologetically. Dean only eyed the valet murderously, while being dragged by his brother up the stairs towards the entrance to the building.

There at the entrance stood a man who obviously thought to highly of himself at podium welcoming guests. When the brothers reached him, he looked at them down his nose and put his hand out expectantly. Sam looked to Dean and his brother only rolled his eyes reaching into his tux to retrieve the invitations, muttering something under his breath.

He handed them to the man, who upon receiving the golden tickets changed entirely, welcoming them with a smile while handing them two black masks.

The brothers accepted the masks hesitantly. Sam put his on immediately, while Dean examined his with an untrustworthy look on his face.

"Hey Nosferatu, why the masks?"

"For the privacy of our guests of course. We like to keep everything very confidential here." The man explained gesturing to Dean to put his on as well.

Sam led the way into the mansion his brother right behind him putting his mask on. The lighting was very dim in the house and it smelled like no one had lived in it for at least 20 years. A man at the end of the hallway directed them to a large room that when entered was full of people dressed to impress and all wearing similar masks.

And surrounding the room were large crates, crates full of the worst things to ever walk the earth. Things that they spent their whole lives fighting, and killing in order to protect the innocent.

The two looked at one another as they entered as casually as they could without pulling a gun out and killing every single damned beast in there.

Dean's jaw clenched as they passed a vampire and Sam's eyes averted away from the chained werewolf. This was wrong, completely messed up in every way possible. As they passed by they noticed how these people were leaning in to gaze wholeheartedly interested by the creatures before them. Creatures of only fiction and fantasy.

The elder Winchester shuddered with anger at the ignorance these people held. Just then, the same man from the entrance of the building came in addressing the crowd.

"Everyone, it is time for the admittance banquet ceremony for the new, _very rare_ creature we are adding to our master collection. So please make your way to the dining hall for the revealing."

With those final words the crowds started up again in a low hum of thoughts as to what it could be. The migration to the hall took no more than five minutes for everyone to be seated appropriately and settle down to their meals.

Sam and Dean didn't touch their food, not trusting anything given or offered to them feigning sickness from excitement.

When the lights in the room went out to reveal spot lights on a stage with a very formally dressed man/demon. The room went silent. He looked around a moment before throwing his hands out in welcome as he spoke loudly "Welcome, friends. It is my great pleasure to see all of your lovely faces here today. It truly touches my heart to know that you all are as intrigued by these fascinating creatures as I am."

"What heart?" Dean whispered over to Sam.

"Shhh!" A women from a nearby table directed towards them.

"Hey calm down lady, this ain't no library!" The elder whispered harshly to the women, receiving an elbow to the gut from his annoyed brother.

He redirected his attention to the blabbing man. He said some other unimportant shit about his philosophy of studying them or something. But all Dean knew was that this was their guy, he could smell the sulfur from here.

"Without further ado. I mystify you with the brilliance of this creature so _rare_, so _captivating_ in both beauty and radiance, but with an endless supply of power and force, that no sum could ever equal to its value. A heed of warning though, do not look into his eyes. He will entrance you with their beauty." The demon said stepping to the side holding his hands out as the heavy dark red curtains were pulled upwards to reveal, "An Angel of the Lord!"

The crowd gasped loudly and luckily the noise covered Dean and Sam's swear. Their eyes were saucers at what they saw before them. There he was. The one they had been desperately searching for over three months with no luck until then.

The angel was contained in a glass box with gold trim around its edges and if Dean wasn't mistaken, angel ward off sigils throughout its exterior.

Castiel himself looked broken and helpless, dressed in all white. His head was hanging down, a collar around his frail neck like an obedient dog. It killed both the brothers to see their strong warrior this way, contained in a box and at the mercy of demons.

But what really hit rock bottom for them was whenever their fearless ally lifted his head ever so gently, raising those once curiously innocent eyes, to reveal a tamed, damaged look of uncertainty.

The brothers watched sadly as they continued on with the show, using Castiel as if he was some object for sale.

And the worst part of all was how he stood there and took it. All hope lost in his eyes.

At that Dean looked over towards his brother a hard understanding look passed through both of them. It was on.

Plan: Get Cas out of this shit hole and kill every motherfucker here tonight was in motion.

* * *

**Ok glad to have finally posted this baby, really wanted to. PASUAL!**


End file.
